If only she knew the truth of her soul
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: When a girl is swept off her feet by a man who claims to be a friend of her late parents into a world of vampires and concepts she finds it hard too grasp, how can she cope? Will anything be the same again? Chapter Fiction
1. Trouble at the cinema

It started quite simply, at the cinema. A really simple place for something as supreme as what unfolded to start. None of this was planned, and it was all a complete shock to me. I do not regret becoming involved in the events that followed this encounter. It has made me the woman I am today.

I was utterly desperate to go too the loo & braved annoying people who were sat down my row. Squeezing past them was awful in itself as I could have sworn I'd trodden in three different peoples popcorn and there is always the one man who is two fat to turn to the side to let you exit the row, I more or less had to vault him. Making my way down the corridor and thoroughfare to the toilets. I could hear footsteps coming up behind me, obvious someone thought they had to go and pee as much as I did, I didn't really think anymore of it than that.

Sitting on the toilet in the cubicle was dire; I could have sworn that someone had slipped an ice cube down my back because my spine was rigid. The cold eerie silence was more than I could bear; I had to get out quickly. Flushing and exiting the cubicle I moved forward to the sink to wash my hands when I felt a hand glide down my side. A sharp gasp of air was all I could muster at this point in time as the thought of someone touching me here was not something I was particularly keen on. Looking up to the mirror I felt my mouth gape a little as there was no reflection bar my own, yet when I looked down I could see the hand which had found its way onto my hip now.  
The head of the person moved close to mine, obviously bending slightly I could feel their head at an angle, as lips came onto the skin by my neck. Cold, icy lips that felt as though they belonged in the Arctic.

'Sorry darlin' but you wont find a reflection in this mirror, not now or ever'  
A deep, husky male voice has found its way into my ear, sending chills all over as his hand slipped under my shirt. His touch was like ice on my sweltering skin. It was gorgeous and cooling and I didn't resist his touch. Why wasn't I resisting?

'You're hot, _trembling_…but you've nothing to fear'

There was a momentary pause before he continued his sentence, speaking to me again in that gorgeous voice he had..

' From me anyway…'

For me this had all happened in the space of a few seconds, though I knew deep down it had to be more… It was as if all time had stopped, we were frozen in time together, swallowed up in our own secret world. I snapped out.

' You've got the wrong girl' sprang from my lips confidently as I shrugged the man who had begun to entice my mind off. I began turning as if to leave and make my way back to the film. I had not walked more than 2 paces when I heard one thudding footstep behind me; a piece of moistened cloth encased my mouth, the strong hand holding it there. That's the last thing I remember before waking up.


	2. The Same?

It's the _same_; **everything** in my room is the same. From the contents of my shelves that are plastered over the walls down to the pile of washing that I should really put in the washing machine sometime soon. Sun now streaking in through the window and beaming down into my little room, illuminating all of my belongings that should really have a place on a shelf or drawer somewhere.

Getting up out of my bed I glance around, I can't put my finger on it, but something seems different. Almost as if something is so wrong it's screaming in my face, but I can't see the source of the screaming. I'm even in my bedclothes. I rub over my hair, my fingers trailing and toying with my thick chocolate coloured hair, checking my scalp for bumps grazes, cuts… anything. Some kind of indicator as to how I ended up back in my bed after an evening I can't remember. But there was nothing, not a single scratch. Grabbing my dressing gown off the side of the bed I move out of my room and see the cat perched on the windowsill, glancing down at the passersby one the street below the flats.

"Come on black cat, time for some breakfast"

Emitted from my lips as I pick her up, stroking her fur softly. My loyal cat, maybe she had some idea of what happened last night. I kissed the top of her head as I murmur out loud to myself 'what the hell happened last night'.

Sadly she had no reply for me; it was worth a try I suppose!

Walking down the stairs I glance around noting how everything is in the same position that it was last time I glanced upon it. The flat from the outside I could not be so sure of but the inside of my flat looked the same. Cream carpet everywhere- that was not my choice however it was my parents, since their death I haven't had the chance to change it. Almost a sentimental thing I guess. Subconscious choice not to change my carpet from the awful cream my parents chose.

Sighing I put my cat down as I enter the kitchen, looking up I stop, gasping for air.

Stopped dead in my tracks by a figure in my kitchen!

There, sat in one of my chairs at the kitchen table was a man, reading a paper. Time stopped as I glanced at him, he seemed completely oblivious to my presence.

'Did I bring him home?'

'_Fuck_… I brought him home and forgot didn't I?!'

That seemed to be all I could hear resounding in my head. His long black hair was strapped back into a ponytail that trailed down his back. Porcelain skin was the only possible description for how his skin looked, ghostly, but gorgeous. Snapping me out of my trance like state he put his paper down and looked up at me, smirking slightly.

' No sweetheart, you didn't bring me home, _**I **_brought you home!'

He'd thrown me completely off guard, he knew what I was thinking, how could he know? I turned my head slowly, entering the kitchen more, looking around to check nobody else was here. I watched him turn to the TV, flicking it on swiftly, suddenly an advert came on for a film.

My film! The film I'd been watching **LAST NIGHT**!

' You cost me ten quid you **bastard**! I was enjoying that film!'


	3. A Note From The Author x

Yes- there is a reason she hasn't been named and he will be named shortly. She wont is named for some time yet! There is a reason for it…

Which reminds me… if you've got any ideas for a name either mail or comment them for me. I like to know what the readers think.

Feedback about plot-theme-set up etc is loved.

And if you've got questions, mail me?3


	4. I'm sorry

Collapsing down onto the ice-cold kitchen floor everything from the night before flashed through my mind, everything was coming back to me all in one single moment. I was on a date at the cinema I was with… Ryan! Bollocks, what did he do after I well, vanished?

I could recall the entire thing now.

But why had he brought me back to my own house? _Why here_? What did he want with me?

He switched off the TV and sat down next to me on the floor with one sweeping movement landing inches in front of my chilled feet. Lifting my chin so I was forced to lock eyes with him. Dark eyes, pure black eyes that seemed to be trying to eat into my soul – penetrating my hazel eyes.

"_You're safer here, in your own place for the moment than in our house_"

'_Our_', who the fuck was that? Were there more people like him? Was this a cult thing?

God if only I could actually answer my own questions.

Unexpectedly he opened my mouth a little, glancing at my teeth.

_Was there something wrong with them? _

Shit, I was notoriously good at getting bleeding gums and having bloodstains. SHIT!

' _Your gums are sore, and I can see the canines are swelling around your canines... It'll be soon_…'

As if I wasn't in enough shock from finding a man in my kitchen, he's now inspecting my teeth…

I decided it was time to finally speak, out with the inner thoughts. What was there to lose?

" _What will be soon? Who the hell are you? And please can you tell me what in the name of all things is going on_!"

He sighed, lowering his head before slipping his hand from under my chin and moving it to my armpit to help me stand up now, leaving me after I had regained my balance. He found my cat pawing at her bowl and stroked her slowly before turning and standing to face me with those dark eyes.

"_You must understand this will all be quite hard to grasp, you're twenty now and an adult and it's harder to grasp concepts you don't really know about when you're so much older. I learnt about myself when I was old enough to understand simple speech. But bear with me please, and just listen, take it in and don't try and interrupt_..."

I shuffled over to a seat at my table I waited for him to start telling me, everything. He stood with his back to the kitchen surface and looked me dead in the eye. No doubt in his eye, no joking just pure seriousness was all I was going to get.

"_You're a vampire… that's the short and long of it really_".

I could feel myself swaying on my chair slightly, no, this honestly couldn't be happening.

Me?

" _You're going to, 'bloom' as it were and your fangs will come through properly, and before you even think it, yes they do move in and out of your gums and they're not difficult to cope with_" he sighed and lowered his head slightly as if ashamed at being the one who had to tell me all this

"_And in answer to who am I? I'm a friend of your father and my name is Envie_." Looking over at me he smiled a little. It was an honest and really gentle smile.

"_Your father was a great man, and a wise gentleman, no… I know he's not alive sweetheart. I also know he wasn't killed in a car crash with your mother like you were told. The Ventraleen attacked them. Your parents fought bravely, but sadly lost. We had to make it look like a 'normal' incident as your parents hadn't told you about your ancestry even when you were 16_".

He came over to me and took my hand, which was shaking like a leaf at all this.

"_I've come to protect you as the Ventraleen know where you are now, and know that you're coming into bloom… I'm so sorry_."


	5. The truth can hurt and confuse

**BONJOUR!!I apologise for my lack of posting in this or anything for SUCH a time. I had such writers block you would not believe so do forgive my attempt at jumping back into my own story! Enjoy and post replies s'il vous plait! [LittlEm]**

I could feel my ankles crumbling beneath me even though I had been sat on a chair the whole time he had spoken to me. My body was turning to jelly as he spoke, in a state of disbelief. The disbelief was swimming around me, surrounding and encasing me.

How could any of this possibly be true?

My parents _died_ in a car accident almost five years ago, they were _not_ vampires and all of this was a _**lie**_.

He suddenly piped up from where he was stood clearing his throat in order to grab my attention, by the time I looked up he'd appeared inches from my face. He lifted my chin up to catch his eyes. His gorgeous black eyes were bearing down into me once more and I couldn't look away.

" _Please forgive me. Your father was a grand leader and led us excellently & we all wish we could have done more for you, for all of you as a family, and you as you are after their death. Your mother was a wonderful protector, healer and guardian and your father would have never asked for a Charlon better than her..."_

I was barely paying attention; it was all seeping in slowly as the tears started to burn down my cheeks.

' A what?' was all I could muster – my voice barely a quiver.

"… _Oh and a Charlon is what a man calls his chosen one, the woman he's meant to be with forever. There's no other love quite as strong as that. A Rayton is the male equivalent of the Charlon_. _I'd forgotten you don't know our technical terms…_"

My body was quivering in the chair, he started to move his hand from under my chin and using both held me up, helping me stabilize.

"_Its all quite a lot to take in I can gather…_"

He picked me up swiftly as though he were carrying a feather, carrying me up the stairs and he placed me down on my bed, lying next to me and stroking my hair.

"_I wish it could be someone else having to tell you, but it's me_."

For four years of my life I'd lived in the knowledge that my parents had died in a car crash, they were peaceful and together when they died. Not fighting and at war with the Ventraline, Ventra... Whatever they were.

His fingertips were twirling my hair, almost entrancingly… As though he was expelling some kind of gas that would inevitably send me into a daze of some kind.

My mind now raced with how he could be right…  
But he was, I never saw the bodies of my parents not even to confirm them- someone had already done so for me…  
Shit. I really had never thought about this had I?

But the funeral was…  
god that wasn't normal either. Nobody who my parents had told me about where there at all,

Just me.

I never knew my grandparents or any elder relative. My aunt was there, and uncle… One from each side of the family.

As I was shifting through all the memories in my head and trying to piece puzzle pieces together he slipped his fingers from my hair and moved to my hand.

"_Sweetheart, they're not your_ _real_ _aunt or uncle either. I wish I could keep you in that belief but I can't… You will meet your mother's brother- your uncle, and your father's sister – your aunt. I promise you I will show you your real family. I'll explain. But for now, flower. Sleep"_

Moments after he'd spoken I felt my eyes flickering too a close, the lights dimmed and switched off around me. Yet he had not, and did not move. Still holding me close to him. Secure in his grip.

I fell asleep in the arms of a Vampire for what I now found out was not the first time.


	6. Loyal Reader Request!

A question for the worthy

Would you follow me into a land of my own writing? If i were to post a small segment of my story i'm writing would it be appreciated? I would like responses before i post please.

I'm not going to post my mass of mished mashed writing if it will not be recieved. This is one thing i will DIE for if it gets copied.

Please loyal readers. Would we like?


End file.
